Damian Thatch
The words old are frequently used as an insult, Damian prefers the words experienced. The eldest still active member and Justicar for The Order of St. Arthur he has been around since the Second World War and is the only one of two people who still remembers the organization at its height. A former judge for the United Nations, his shady origins has tainted his otherwise noble role of not only protecting the world but also enforcing the rules of the order. Under his eye the former Knights of St. Arthur have descended into moral apathy and greed and like many of them now uses his considerable influence to secretly bend and undermine laws for wealth and self gain. But as a powerful wizard and social climber, he knows where the future lies and has pledged his support to Mordred La Fay and has steadily worked to forward his masters interests, being the one to place him into the posoition of Grandmaster. Characteristics *'Name': Damian Thatch *'Aliases': Catcher *'Age': 90 *'Hair': Gray (Balding) *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Power, improving his position, staying alive, sugary foods, catching supernatural creatures, being admire, Mordred La Fay *'Dislikes':Being Ignored, morality, sour things, being old, being overshadowed, the idea of dying, Gabriel Amell, Gabriel's Children *'Family': N/A Appearance Background Born in 1923 on the poor streets of urban London, Damian had unremarkable early life running with gangs and the seedy underbelly of the city. Even during this age he showed more guile and intelligence then most of his fellow gang mates and frequently switching sides to be with the biggest group. This mentality of always siding with the strongest eventualy wound up with him joining the far right English Blackshirt group which in turn curing the build up to the second world war he came under the pay of the Nazi's as a sleeper agent. However due to his low position in society he could provide them every little intel on millitary movements in the capital and as such when he went to meet his contact one night he was shocked when they found out they were cutting him loose. Angered by this the hot headed teenager demaded his pay but was instead attacked by his contact who was a Vampire. During the fight however Damian managed to escape onto the streets which he knew well and after a long chase which led up the fire escapes he managed to force the Vampire off a rooftop and impail him on iron fence. Due to said action he was arrested by the English secret service division M.I.S 1 known as the Order of St. Arthur the next day. They levied espionage acusations against him but instead of hauling him off for execution. He was placed in one of many units of the Order meant to combat the Nazi Supernatural Reserch division, which the vempire he had killed had been a part of. He like many of the new recruits were largely meant to be bodies bettween the monstrosities the Nazi's created and the more experienced members, he was expected to die within the month. However Damian did not die, instead he thrived. He was three times the only survivour of his unit and yet came back every single time. Spotted by Gerald Baxter the commander promoted him to a full member and allowed him access to the Order's vast stores of supernatural knowlege. To offer Damian this much power was intoxicating and he relished in the magic he discovered. However finding his own magic potential rather weak, he chose to augment his spells with the blood of the fallen to increase their potency. However as casulties mounted Damian somehow always found a way to survive, and as he learned magic he became one of the orders most important members, due to their need to combat the ocult magic of the Nazi's. He would at times work with the Ministry of Intelligence who began to recruit supernatural individuals to help stem the tide of the Nazi's, much to the anger of his own organisation. However while his fellow knights were revolted at the idea of working with 'lowly creatures' like Vampires, fairies and werewolves, Damian was more upset that he could not harvest their blood for power, as by this point he had become intoxicated by the thrill of magic. Damian was one of only three-hundred of the twenty thousand Knights that served during the war to survive and was present during the dissolution of the organisation to encourage coexistence with the supernatural. Unlike many members who were absorbed into the Ministry of Intelligence he along with dozens of the more extremist members went to ground and stole most of the resources and information the order had collected over the centuries. Originally serving under the first councilor for magical research Damian was one of only ten of the original Order members to survive the battle at Cuba. As such he now held a senior position in the budding underground Monster Hunter faction and was promoted to the rank of Justicar and placed in charge of keeping order due to the fear he inspired in younger recruits. (Unfinished) Personality Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Blood Wizard:' *'Crippled old age' Skills *'Revitilisation' *'Blood mimic' *'Blood control' *'Legal knowlege' *'Firearms knowlege' Equipment *'Blood vials' Relationships Voice Actor * Trivia *Damian Thatch theme song is 'Wolf in Sheep's clothing' by Set it Off Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Villains